yenisehirfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
Puan sistemi
If there are images in this attachment, they will not be displayed. Download the original attachment PUAN SİSTEMİ UYGULAMASI Davranış sorunu olan çocukların bir kısmı uyumlu olmak ve söz dinlemek için övgüden büyük motivasyona ihtiyaç duyarlar. Bu sistemde çocuğunuzun yaptığı olumlu davranışlar için ona marka, jeton veya puan vererek onu sistemli bir biçimde ödüllendirmeniz önerilecektir.Tabloda belirtildiği gibi yedi yaşından küçük çocuklar için marka veya jeton, yedi yaşından büyüklerde ise puan sistemi kullanılması uygundur. Puan sistemini uygulamaya başlamadan önce çocuğunuza kendisini yeterli bir biçimde ödüllendiremediğinizi, bu nedenle böyle bir sistemle kendisini daha etkin bir biçimde ödüllendirebileceğinizi belirtmeniz yararlı olabilir. Çocuğunuz eğer yedi yaşından küçükse evde bulunan marka veya pullardan yararlanarak (örneğin tavla veya dama pulları) yedi yaşından büyükse evin görünür bir yerine asılacak puan tablosunu kullanarak olumlu davranışları sonucu marka veya puan alacağını ve bunların karşılığında onu ödüllendireceğinizi belirtin. Puan sisteminde kullanılacak olan markaların toplanacağı kumbarayı veya puan tablosunun çizelgesini çocuğunuzla birlikte hazırlamanız hem onunla birlikte bir aktiviteyi gerçekleştirmenizi hem de bu sistemi ciddiye alıp onu canla başla ödüllendirmek istediğinizi gösterebileceği için son derece yararlı olacaktır. Daha sonra çocuğunuz ve siz bir araya gelerek kısa, orta veya uzun vadede vereceğiniz ödülleri belirleyin. Bu ödüller içerisinde çocuğunuzun her gün kazanabileceği, ek televizyon izleme zamanı ve sokakta oynama izni gibi şeylerin yanı sıra oyuncak alınması ve sinemaya gitmek gibi sadece arada bir elde edebileceği uzun vadeli ödüllerde bulunmalıdır. Tabloda sekiz yaşındaki çocuk için hazırlanmış örnek bir puan sistemine yer verilmiştir. Ancak her ailenin ve çocuğun istekleri ve olanakları farklı olduğundan tüm anne babaların çocukları için özel bir puan çizelgesi hazırlanmalıdır. Bu tablo sistemin daha iyi anlaşılabilmesi için örnek olarak hazırlanmıştır. Tabloda görüldüğü gibi anne babası ve çocuk beraberce ödüllerin elde edilebilmesi için yapılması gereken görevlerin listesini ve puanlamasını yapmışlar. Bu tabloda evin bu sistemden önceki düzeni, kuralları ve ailenin mali olanakları göz önüne alınarak, zor görevler ve yerine getirilmesi zor ödüller için yüksek puan verilmeye çalışılmıştır. Ayrıca kısa, orta ve uzun vadeli ödüller verilerek çocuğun ödülü elde ettikten sonra motivasyonunu yitirmesi önlenmeye çalışılmıştır. Çocuk ev ödevlerini yapıp kendisine verilen görevlerin çoğunu yerine getirdiği uyumlu bir günün sonunda 30-35 puan kazanabilir. Bu puanların 20'sini gün içinde televizyon izleme, atari oynama ve gofret alma için harcayıp 10 puanı hafta sonu sinemaya gitmek için biriktirebilir. Böylece hem o gün yapmak istediği şeyler için uyumlu davranmaya çalışacak hem de hafta sonu sinemaya gidebilmek için bir sonraki gün de iyi davranışlarını sürdürmek için kendisini hazırlayacaktır. Programın uygulanmaya başladığı ilk haftada, puanlama yaparken aşırıya kaçmadan hoşgörülü davranmanız ve "olumsuz davranışları için vermiş olduğunuz puanı geri almamanız" çocuğunuzun bu sistemi benimsemesini ve uyumunu arttırmasını sağlayabilir. Ayrıca çocuğunuza listede yer almayan olumlu davranışlar yaparsa ikramiye puan alabileceğini belirtmek onun genel olarak davranışlarını düzeltmesine yol açabilir. Puan sistemini uygularken sizlerin dikkat etmesi gereken konu, çocuğunuzun yapması gereken işi yaptıktan hemen sonra markayı vermeniz veya puanı çizelgesine yazmanızdır. Bitmeden vermek veya bittikten çok sonra vermek uygulamanın etkinliğini azaltabilir. Deneyimlerimiz böyle bir programın ilk hazırlandığı haftalarda görev ve ödü! puanlarının tamamıyla mükemmel olmasının güç olduğunu göstermektedir. Bu nedenle anne babalara''' her hafta programın işleyişindeki aksaklıkları not ederek, birkaç hafta düzeltmeler yapmalarını ve bu birkaç haftanın sonunda çok daha iyi işleyen bir puan sistemi kurabileceklerini düşünüyoruz'. Bu arada önemli noktalardan biriside çocuğun anne babasının birlikte hareket ettiğini hissetmesi olduğundan, '''puan sisteminin hazırlanması sırasında anne babanın birlikte olması ve kuralları beraberce uygulamaları daha olumlu sonuçlar alınmasına yardımcı olacaktır'. Diğer bir konu, anneanne, babaanne ve dedenin de sistemden haberdar edilmesidir. Çünkü bazen anne baba PUAN SİSTEMİNİ uygulamaya çalışırken çocuk dedesinden kolaylıkla istediği ödülleri almakta ve sistemin başarıyla uygulanması olanaksız hale gelmektedir. Büyük ebeveynler durumdan haberdar edilip en azından ilk birkaç ay için torunlarını cömertçe ödüllendirmeleri engellenirse çocuğun puan sistemini benimsemesi çok daha kolay olacaktır. Siz ve çocuğunuzun ilk bir iki haftanın sonunda puan sistemini uygulama alıştığınızda hazırladığınız çizelgeye olumsuz davranışlar ve bu davranışların yapılması sonucunda verilecek ceza puanını ekleyin.çizelgeye bir anda birçok olumsuz davranış eklenerek çocuğunuzun sistemden soğumaması için ceza puanı eklenmesi de yavaş yavaş yapılmalıdır. Örneğin ilk hafta sadece küfürlü konuşma ve karşılığında verilecek ceza puanı çizelgeye eklenmeli, daha sonraki her hafta yeni bir olumsuz davranış ekleyerek devam edilmelidir. Ev Puan Sisteminin Özellikleri 4-7 yaş arası markalar 8-11 yaş arası puanlama 1. Hafta sadece ödüllendirme için kullanılır Amaçlar *Çocuğun ödüllendirilmesinin sistemli bir şekle getirilmesi, bu amaçla puanlama veya markaların kullanılması Çocuğun uyumuna ve olumlu sosyal davranışlarına anne babanın ilgisinin arttırılması Puan sisteminin avantajları *Etkili bir ödüllendirme yöntemi *Esnek ve uygulanabilir sistem *Etkinliği uzun süre devam eder. Çocuk ödülü alıp doyuma ulaştıktan sonra olumlu davranmayı sona erdirmez. *Sistematik ve planlı bir yöntem. Anne babaların çocuklarının olumlu davranışlarına ilgileri artar. *Çocukta 'iyi bir şey yaparsam, iyi bir karşılık alırım.' 'Düşüncesinin yerleşmesini sağlar. *Böylece 'çocuğun sosyal yaşama hazırlanması'''nda yararlı olur. Örnek iş ve puan tablosu Motivasyon ve davranış düzeltme Davranış sorunu olan çocukların bir kısmı uyumlu olmak ve söz dinlemek için övgüden büyük motivasyona ihtiyaç duyarlar. Bu sistemde çocuğunuzun yaptığı olumlu davranışlar için ona marka, jeton veya puan vererek onu sistemli bir biçimde ödüllendirmeniz önerilecektir.Tabloda belirtildiği gibi yedi yaşından küçük çocuklar için marka veya jeton, yedi yaşından büyüklerde ise puan sistemi kullanılması uygundur. Uygulama öncesi Puan sistemini uygulamaya başlamadan önce çocuğunuza kendisini yeterli bir biçimde ödüllendiremediğinizi, bu nedenle böyle bir sistemle kendisini daha etkin bir biçimde ödüllendirebileceğinizi belirtmeniz yararlı olabilir. Çocuğunuz eğer yedi yaşından küçükse evde bulunan marka veya pullardan yararlanarak (örneğin tavla veya dama pulları) yedi yaşından büyükse evin görünür bir yerine asılacak puan tablosunu kullanarak olumlu davranışları sonucu marka veya puan alacağını ve bunların karşılığında onu ödüllendireceğinizi belirtin. Puan tablosunu birlikte hazırlamanın önemi Puan sisteminde kullanılacak olan markaların toplanacağı kumbarayı veya puan tablosunun çizelgesini çocuğunuzla birlikte hazırlamanız '''hem onunla birlikte bir aktiviteyi gerçekleştirmenizi hem de bu sistemi ciddiye alıp onu canla başla ödüllendirmek istediğinizi göstereceği için son derece yararlı olacaktır. Daha sonra çocuğunuz ve siz bir araya gelerek kısa, orta veya uzun vadede vereceğiniz ödülleri belirleyin. Bu ödüller içerisinde çocuğunuzun her gün kazanabileceği, ek televizyon izleme zamanı ve sokakta oynama izni gibi şeylerin yanı sıra oyuncak alınması ve sinemaya gitmek gibi sadece arada bir elde edebileceği puan sisteminde uzun vadeli ödüllerde bulunmalıdır. Tabloda sekiz yaşındaki çocuk için hazırlanmış örnek bir puan sistemine yer verilmiştir. Ancak her ailenin ve çocuğun istekleri ve olanakları farklı olduğundan tüm anne babaların çocukları için özel bir puan çizelgesi hazırlanmalıdır. Bu tablo sistemin daha iyi anlaşılabilmesi için örnek olarak hazırlanmıştır. Tabloda görüldüğü gibi anne babası ve çocuk beraberce ödüllerin elde edilebilmesi için yapılması gereken görevler listesini ve puanlamasını yapmışlar. Bu tabloda evin bu sistemden önceki düzeni, kuralları ve ailenin mali olanakları göz önüne alınarak, zor görevler ve yerine getirilmesi zor ödüller için yüksek puan verilmeye çalışılmıştır. Ayrıca kısa, orta ve uzun vadeli ödüller verilerek çocuğun ödülü elde ettikten sonra motivasyonunu yitirmesi önlenmeye çalışılmıştır. Çocuk ev ödevlerini yapıp kendisine verilen görevlerin çoğunu yerine getirdiği uyumlu bir günün sonunda 30-35 puan kazanabilir. Bu puanların 20'sini gün içinde televizyon izleme, atari oynama ve gofret alma için harcayıp 10 puanı hafta sonu sinemaya gitmek için biriktirebilir. Böylece hem o gün yapmak istediği şeyler için uyumlu davranmaya çalışacak hem de hafta sonu sinemaya gidebilmek için bir sonraki gün de iyi davranışlarını sürdürmek için kendisini hazırlayacaktır. Programın uygulanmaya başladığı ilk haftada, puanlama yaparken aşırıya kaçmadan hoşgörülü davranmanız ve "olumsuz davranışları için vermiş olduğunuz puanı geri almamanız" çocuğunuzun bu sistemi benimsemesini ve uyumunu arttırmasını sağlayabilir. Ayrıca çocuğunuza listede yer almayan olumlu davranışlar yaparsa ikramiye puan alabileceğini belirtmek onun genel olarak davranışlarını düzeltmesine yol açabilir. Puan sistemini uygularken sizlerin dikkat etmesi gereken konu, çocuğunuzun yapması gereken işi yaptıktan hemen sonra markayı vermeniz veya puanı çizelgesine yazmanızdır. Bitmeden vermek veya bittikten çok sonra vermek uygulamanın etkinliğini azaltabilir. Deneyimlerimiz böyle bir programın ilk hazırlandığı haftalarda görev ve ödü! puanlarının tamamıyla mükemmel olmasının güç olduğunu göstermektedir. Bu nedenle anne babalara her hafta programın işleyişindeki aksaklıkları not ederek, birkaç hafta düzeltmeler yapmalarını ve bu birkaç haftanın sonunda çok daha iyi işleyen bir puan sistemi kurabileceklerini düşünüyoruz. Bu arada önemli noktalardan biriside çocuğun anne babasının birlikte hareket ettiğini hissetmesi olduğundan, puan sisteminin hazırlanması sırasında anne babanın birlikte olması ve kuralları beraberce uygulamaları daha olumlu sonuçlar alınmasına yardımcı olacaktır. Diğer bir konu, anneanne, babaanne ve dedenin de sistemden haberdar edilmesidir. Çünkü bazen anne baba PUAN SİSTEMİNİ uygulamaya çalışırken çocuk dedesinden kolaylıkla istediği ödülleri almakta ve sistemin başarıyla uygulanması olanaksız hale gelmektedir. Büyük ebeveynler durumdan haberdar edilip en azından ilk birkaç ay için torunlarını cömertçe ödüllendirmeleri engellenirse çocuğun puan sistemini benimsemesi çok daha kolay olacaktır. Siz ve çocuğunuzun ilk bir iki haftanın sonunda puan sistemini uygulama alıştığınızda hazırladığınız çizelgeye olumsuz davranışlar ve bu davranışların yapılması sonucunda verilecek ceza puanını ekleyin.çizelgeye bir anda birçok olumsuz davranış eklenerek çocuğunuzun sistemden soğumaması için ceza puanı eklenmesi de yavaş yavaş yapılmalıdır. Örneğin ilk hafta sadece küfürlü konuşma ve karşılığında verilecek ceza puanı çizelgeye eklenmeli, daha sonraki her hafta yeni bir olumsuz davranış ekleyerek devam edilmelidir. Ev Puan Sisteminin Özellikleri 4-7 yaş arası markalar 8-11 yaş arası puanlama 1. Hafta sadece ödüllendirme için kullanılır Amaçlar Çocuğun ödüllendirilmesinin sistemli bir şekle getirilmesi, bu amaçla puanlama veya markaların kullanılması Çocuğun uyumuna ve olumlu sosyal davranışlarına anne babanın ilgisinin arttırılması Puan sisteminin avantajları Etkili bir ödüllendirme yöntemi Esnek ve uygulanabilir sistem Etkinliği uzun süre devam eder. Çocuk ödülü alıp doyuma ulaştıktan sonra olumlu davranmayı sona erdirmez. Sistematik ve planlı bir yöntem. Anne babaların çocuklarının olumlu davranışlarına ilgileri artar. Çocukta 'iyi bir şey yaparsam, iyi bir karşılık alırım.' Düşüncesinin yerleşmesini sağlar. Böylece çocuğun sosyal yaşama hazırlanmasında yararlı olur. Kategori:Puan sistemi